


Harry Curses Vernon

by MidnightsSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsSong/pseuds/MidnightsSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever listens to Harry's complaints about the Dursleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Curses Vernon

Harry was sitting on the stairs in Grimmauld Place, listening to Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Professor Snape and Dumbledore arguing. Who knew that accidently, wandlessly turning Vernon Dursley into a walrus would result in such a big fuss. It wasn't like it was such a big change.

"The man was a monster who cares what happened?" Sirius' voice cut through Harry's thoughts.

"Don't be stupid Sirius, Harry's uncle is not a monster. It was all a misunderstanding, I'm sure Harry was just upset and when he calms down and we talk to his uncle everything will be fine. Harry will be able to go back to his aunt and uncle's where he will be safe. They've taken good care of Harry all these years." Mrs Weasley's voice was sharp.

"If you call years of abuse and starvation as 'taking good care of Harry'. You Molly are a naive, stupid cow to even believe that... that thing has ever taken care of Harry." Rage bubbled underneath Sirius' tone. "You can't possibly be thinking of sending him back there Albus, you heard what those things were saying, that Harry would never be welcome there again, and that they never want to see 'you freaks' again. They called us, adults, freaks imagine what they've been saying to Harry all these years."

Albus' calm voice spoke, "They love him Sirius, and I'm sure once everyone has calmed down Harry will be welcome there again."

"Of course they will, he's a spoiled brat. It was all Potter's fault anyway, he probably wouldn't do his chores. It is just like Potter to think that the rules don't apply to him." Snape's harsh voice cut through the babble.

"Shut up Snivellous. Why are you even here?" Sirius' voice was vicious.

"Calm down Sirius." Remus tried to calm him down, "I'm sure Severus didn't mean that."

Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't understand how Remus could say that, let only give it any credence. He should have known from when he was teaching in 3rd Year that Snape hated him. Harry heard his godfather snarl in reply, and smiled slightly. Sirius loved him fiercely and he was the first adult Harry could ever remember caring about him truly and without other reasons. Even the Weasley's had alternate reasons, he was Ron's friend, Ginny's crush and hope for husband, and they did gain some status from being the Boy-Who-Lived's surrogate family. The shouting rose and Harry wondered if he should say anything in his defence, but then as it grew even more intense decided against it.

He heard the impact of spellfire and wondered who had thrown it. There was a few more and Harry's mouth quirked, as he identified Sirius's 'stupefy' and a loud, heavy thump, which sounded like Mrs Weasley hitting the floor. He did like her, but she tended to be overbearing and smothering, nor did she ever listen to him. There was more impacts until Dumbledore's angry voice cut through the noise.

"Enough. Stop that right now, you're behaving like children. 'rennervate' Now Molly, Severus I expect better of you. And Sirius you need to learn to listen to the input of others who care about Harry. Which we all do."

Harry listened carefully and heard the apologetic murmurs from Molly and Professor Snape, and the angry growl from his godfather. "I am his godfather, he is my responsibility. I should be able to make all the decisions about him."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone to Azkaban then Sirius." Molly's voice had an edge of spite to it.

"Good listening, boy?" Harry didn't even twitch at Mad-Eye Moody's question. He had heard the quiet thumps of Moody's peg leg as he had approached the stairs from the second floor.

"Not really. They've just been going in circles yelling at each other." Harry shifted slightly to allow Moody past. Moody paused at the door and looked back at the young boy sitting on the stairs, then grunted and entered the kitchen.

"Now, Petunia said Harry cursed his uncle for no reason." Albus' voice was calm once again.

"That is no surprise." Snape sounded very snide.

"Ha, like Harry would do that. The bastard must have done something." Sirius said at the same time as Snape.

"Of course something must have happened. Harry wouldn't do that to an innocent muggle." Molly voice was strident.

"Yes Molly, Sirius. I agree that Harry would not have acted without provocation." Albus said trying to calm Sirius and Snape who were beginning to snarl at each other once again.

"You know," Moody's gruff voice cut into the conversation, "You could just ask the boy."

"We couldn't believe anything he said, Potter is a liar." Snape sounded very sure.

"Now Severus you know that is an exaggeration. Harry is a good boy, a bit troubled, but a good boy." Albus chided Snape gently. "Why don't you go and get Harry Remus." Harry heard the scrape of a chair and wondered whether he should move and pretend that he hadn't been eavesdropping, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"Don't bother Lupin." Moody stated, "Potter get in here."

Harry sighed, and pulled himself to his feet. He just knew that this was not going to be good. Sirius was going to be the only one who would actually listen to him and believe him, although Moody might. Snape would ridicule him and call him names, Molly and Remus would all say he was exaggerating and that it couldn't possibly be that bad. Professor Dumbledore would only twinkle at him and ignore everything Harry said that could interfere with his plans. Harry sullenly moved into the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Remus and Mr and Mrs Weasley were seated at the dining table, while Moody leaned on the wall next to the door, alert for anything and Sirius was pacing angrily on the other side of the table from the door.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice was grave. "Can you tell us what happened at your uncle and aunts?"

Harry was quiet for a moment, then looked at his godfather, who gave a tight smile in support. "I was in the kitchen," Harry's voice was quiet, "setting the table for dinner, when uncle Vernon came in. He asked if I had done my chores, and I told him I had. Aunt Petunia disagreed and told him I hadn't finished trimming her roses." Harry took a deep breath. "He then turned and accused me of slacking and told me that I didn't deserve dinner and to go to my room immediately."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Molly sounded like she thought that it was an appropriate punishment.

"Of course you hadn't done your chores, you're a spoiled brat, you probably didn't even try." Snape snarled.

Harry took another deep breath trying to control both his anger and his sorrow that he had accurately predicted their reactions. Sirius had a white-knuckled grip on the back of one of the dining chairs. Remus was staring at the table and Dumbledore's eyes no longer twinkled but looked at him gravely. And Moody was behind him so Harry couldn't see his reaction. He wondered if he should even bother carrying on, but decided that he probably should now that he had started. "I was hungry though so I tried to tell them that I had finished the roses. However Vernon yelled at me so I decided just to go to my room and hope I could get some food later. But as I tried to leave the room he grabbed my arm and that was when I cursed him." Harry looked at his shoes not wanting to look at any of the people in the room. He heard footsteps and then Sirius' arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Harry heard the other starting to argue again and blocked them out.

"Potter," Moody's voice was quiet, unheard by everyone except for Sirius and Harry, "How long had it been since you had eaten."

Harry swallowed, "Three days."

Sirius' arms tightened in response. "You're never going back there. We'll figure it out somehow."

"You have my support Black. Take Potter out of here." Harry raised his head slightly from where it had been tucked into Sirius' chest and gave a slight smile in answer to Moody's nod as Sirius lead him from the room.

As the door closed behind them he heard Mrs Weasley asking where Sirius was taking him in a shrill tone and was glad that he didn't have to be in the kitchen anymore.


End file.
